


An Ocean View

by phdmama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Consent, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: He’d rented out the entire Inn.  What was the use was being a multimillionaire member of a world famous boy band, if he couldn’t do something extravagant for his best boy, his only boy. He’d asked the staff to relocate to the Guest House, so that he and Harry could have complete privacy. Three whole days with no stunting, no paps, no appearances. Nothing but Louis, Harry, and the Pacific Ocean to sing them to sleep.orIt started with the sheers, and got completely out of control from there. Thank you for reading! As always, work of fiction, doesn't have anything to do with real life, etc. etc. Please please feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoy this! Massive thanks to cuethetommo  for everything!! Feel free to say HI on tumblr, you can find me at phd-mama.





	An Ocean View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taggiecb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/gifts), [RealityBetterThanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityBetterThanFiction/gifts).



Louis stood anxiously at the window of the bedroom. He was in the historic Ocean View Inn in Pacific Grove, CA. It was 5:00 in the afternoon on a Wednesday, and he’d been waiting for Harry for about 2 hours now. He knew Harry’s jet had landed around 2:00, and that it was about a 2 hour drive from San Francisco. Giving Harry time to get through the airport as Harry Styles™, he figured the car should be arriving any moment...and there it was. “Right on time, darling,” he murmured. He watched Harry unfold himself from the front passenger side of the black Range Rover, as the driver climbed out and unloaded Harry’s bag. He saw Harry clasp the driver’s hand in thanks, no doubt pressing into it a generous tip. When he saw Harry turn to look up at the Inn, shading his eyes against the late afternoon sun, grin starting to stretch his mouth, he let the curtain drop, and headed eagerly down the stairs.

He’d rented out the entire Inn.  What was the use was being a multimillionaire member of a world famous boy band, if he couldn’t do something extravagant for his best boy, his _only_ boy. He’d asked the staff to relocate to the Guest House, so that he and Harry could have complete privacy. Three whole days with no stunting, no paps, no appearances. Nothing but Louis, Harry, and the Pacific Ocean to sing them to sleep.

The staff had been briefed, all NDAs had been signed, and Louis was ready to go.

He pulled open the front door to the historic Victorian building as Harry was heading up the steps. Harry reached the porch just as Louis came out the door, and for one brief moment, time seemed to stop as they just stood and looked at each other. Louis didn’t know who moved first, he never did, but somehow one second their eyes were locked on each other, and the next, they were in each other's arms, holding on tight.

Louis marveled, as he always did, that no matter how long they had been together, this never got old. Being wrapped up in Harry, feeling his strong arms holding on as if he’d never let go again, feeling the entire hard length of Harry’s body pressed against his own smaller curves. No matter how hard things were outside, in their own little cocoon, all was right.

Harry buried his face into Louis’s neck, and seemed just to be breathing him in. “Jesus,” he muttered after a moment, his voice shaky, “three weeks is too long, baby. Too fucking long.”

Louis murmured an agreement low in his throat, still drinking in the feeling of having Harry right here next to him. He thought briefly about not moving from this spot for the next three days, but finally admitted that it might be impractical. “Come on in, darling. I’ve had a bit of time to get acquainted with the place, you’re going to love it.”

Harry laughed, sounding a bit too ragged for Louis’s taste, and whispered hoarsely, “It could be the Motel 6 down the coast, Louis, and I’d love it, as long as I was with you.” They shared one more intimate smile, and then Louis grabbed Harry by the hand, tugging him into the building. After so many years of hiding, he had to admit that it made him nervous to be so close to Harry out in the open.

Harry dropped his bags by the door and Louis showed him around. The main house, where they would be staying, was richly furnished in luxurious antiques. There was a beautiful breakfast room overlooking the ocean, a sumptuous living room with a huge fireplace and large squashy couches, where a couple of exhausted boy banders might find some rest. Louis indicated the doors opening out to the large deck. There was a wine and cheese buffet all set up for them, and the staff had discreetly departed.  They made their way back out to the entrance hall, Louis grabbed one of Harry’s bags while he hefted the rest of it, and they headed up to the room.

“It’s so quiet,” Harry remarked. “Are there really not that many other guests right now?”

“Err, yeah. About that. I actually...rented out the whole place for us.”

Harry stared, eyes wide. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, it just seemed easier, you know?”

Harry nodded. Yes, yes he did know. “And the staff…”

“Already sorted, darling.” Louis gave him a soft smile. “I wanted it to be just us. I know you’ve got to get back to Dunkirk promo, and I…” his voice trailed off as he grimaced in disgust, not wanting to bring the ugliness of his public persona into this beautiful sanctuary.

Harry moved forward and pressed a soft kiss into the thin skin below his ear, a move he knew Louis loved. “I know, baby. Soon, yeah? We’ll get there.”

Louis shrugged, and made an effort to brush off the melancholy that enveloped him any time he was forced to confront what was going on. “I know, love. Irving’s got it.” He stopped there, there was nothing to be said that hadn’t already been said by them both, hundreds of times already. But now, they had three whole days just to be together.

Harry stopped in surprise as they entered the room, taking in the lush furnishings, the huge windows overlooking the Pacific ocean, and the four poster bed lavishley draped with a multitude of soft, sheer, white hangings.

“Oh Louis,” he breathed, setting down his suitcase and pulling him into a warm hug, “This is...it’s perfect, love.”

“What do you want to do first? Are you tired?”

“I’m actually doing okay,” Harry replied. “I slept on the flight and in the car a bit. I had some coffee, so I want to stay up until 10 or so, to get back on LA time. What I’d really like is a shower, and then to sit out on that deck and catch my breath, drink some wine, eat some of that amazing spread I saw out there. I just want to be with you, Louis.”

Louis grinned. “That sounds absolutely perfect. I’ll head down, and you get yourself sorted.”

About a half an hour later, Harry came through the doors and looked around at the wide deck. He moved over to the food, filled a plate, and came to sit next to Louis on the wide, cushioned bench overlooking the beach and the waves. Louis carefully opened the bottle of Tattinger that he’d brought with him, and Harry’s eyes brightened at the sound.

“Champagne!” he said happily, reaching for the glass Louis carefully poured for him, “My favorite!”

“I know,” Louis said, setting the bottle aside and taking a sip, feeling the crisp cold bubbles exploding on his tongue, “You’ve been on a fizzy kick for months now.”

Harry shrugged, unrepentant. “Guilty. There’s something that just feels so fabulous about opening the bottle!”

“Well, there’s plenty more where that came from. I brought a case.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow at this, and raised his glass in a silent toast. After moment of savoring the drink, he said, “Really now? Because, I know what champagne does to you.” He gave Louis an impish grin, and Louis blushed, remembering how he’d been moved to give Harry an enthusiastic, but somewhat sloppy blowjob on their way to the Brits that time, after drinking most of a bottle of Veuve Cliquot by himself.

“Harry,” he said seriously, “We have Three. Whole. Days. Alone. Here. Together. If that doesn’t call for a case of champagne, I don’t know what does.”

They ate and sipped in silence, watching the sun sink down into the ocean, the sky turning impossibly pink and purple. Finally Louis broke the silence.

“How are you, my love? Really this time.”

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and deliberately. “I’m...I don’t think I’m great, Lou.”

Louis closed his eyes briefly against the stab of pain that always hit him when he thought of what the world, and Simon, had done to his beautiful boy. “I know, baby,”

“And, there’s nothing really to say, you know? I’m just tired of it. Tired of the paps, tired of the people who seem to feel like I need to be protected from the gay rumors, and the way they protect me is by being horrible to the fans who think differently.” His laugh turned bitter, “Little do they know how right those fans are.”

Louis set down his plate and glass, and moved closer to Harry, suddenly wanting no distance between them, not even an inch. “And most of all, I’m so tired of what they’re doing to you, Louis. I can’t stand it much longer, I really don’t think I can.”

Louis ran a hand through Harry’s damp hair, marveling again at how different he looked with  short hair. Harry would never not be beautiful, especially to him, but his short style brought out the strength of his jaw, and framed his green eyes perfectly.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Louis’s touch. “But, enough. Now that I’m here, with you, it’s better. Sometimes when we have to be apart like this, I start to feel...untethered, you know? Like I just need you to bring me back to earth.”

Louis pressed his face into Harry’s strong back, and ran a hand down the tense muscles. “I can do that, darling. I know it looks awful on the outside, but it’s really not so bad. And, we’re here now, aren’t we?”

Harry turned and pressed a kiss into Louis’s waiting mouth. “Of course we are.” He kissed Louis again, and all of a sudden, something shifted between them, moving the kiss from _comfort_ and _home_ to something deeper, darker. They kissed again and again, gasping against each other’s mouth.

“Six years, Harry,” Louis muttered, running a hand over Harry’s powerful bicep, “six fucking years and you still do this to me. How is that possible?”

Harry traced his thumb down the side of Louis’s face and drew it lightly over his lips, which parted automatically under the gentle touch. “I don’t know, baby, but I thank god for it every fucking day.”

Louis drew back a bit and looked at Harry. “What do you want, my love? If you’re tired, we don’t have to do anything. We can have dinner, sit in front of the fire, just relax together.”

Harry shook his head. “Oh no, Lou. It’s been three weeks. Three long weeks of sad,” *kiss* “lonely,” *kiss* “wanks, all alone in our bed.” He pouted dramatically. “I haven’t seen my boyfriend in three weeks. I have needs, Tomlinson, that only you can satisfy.”

“Well,” Louis said, “never let it be said that Louis Tomlinson, award-winning singer, songwriter and faithful fucker, left his boy unsatisfied.”

Harry snickered. “Inside?”

“Oh yes,” Louis breathed, “Now, darling. Inside now.”

The two men moved hastily. They got tangled up on the stairway when Louis couldn’t decide if he wanted to kiss Harry senseless or grope him against the railing. Finally, finally, they made it into the room, now lit only by the deep glow of the setting sun.

Louis shut the door, and turned to the sight of Harry, standing in the middle of the room, looking back at him, his hand pressed against his heart. He gave Harry a quizzical look as he moved slowly towards him, pulling off his shirt and letting it drop to the floor as he went.

Harry gave a breathless laugh. “I just, jesus christ, Louis.” He yanked Louis in for a bruising kiss, Louis automatically moving to his tiptoes to get the angle he liked, winding his arms around Harry’s neck. “You’re so gorgeous, and you did all this for me. I just…” his voice broke, and he kissed Louis frantically, “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

Louis met Harry kiss for kiss, straining against him. “I know,” he panted, “Forever. For as long as you’ll have me. For the rest of my life, Harry.”

At that, Harry moaned, long and low, and wrestled Louis around and just about threw him onto the bed. “What do you want, baby?”

Louis stared at Harry, standing there wild-eyed, pupils blown, hair already standing straight up from Louis’s fingers, panting. He glanced around the room for a moment and then his eyes landed on the sheer scarves adorning the bed, and a wicked idea came to him. He reached up behind him, grabbed one of the scarves, and **yes** , it was only artfully draped and not attached to the bed.

He ran the scarf across his bare chest, watching the way Harry’s eyes gleamed as he tracked Louis’s movement, arching up into the feeling of the fabric on his skin. Then, slowly, he held the scarf out to Harry. “I’m yours, Harry. All of me. Take what’s yours.”

Harry’s breath hissed out of him. “Are you sure?” They’d played this way before on occasion, though generally they went the other direction. Louis was usually as dominant in the bedroom as he was everywhere else, but sometimes he just wanted, no *craved* the chance to let go, let someone else take charge, take care of him, and the only person he had ever trusted enough to do that was the man standing by the side of the bed, staring at him.

“I’m sure. Please, Harry.” While this hadn’t actually been on Louis’s sex agenda for the next three days, all of a sudden this was the only thing he wanted.

Harry just nodded, trusting that Louis would tell him what he wanted. “So, you’re green?”

Louis leaned back against the mound of pillows, and gave Harry a grin. “All systems go, lovely.”

Harry ripped his own t-shirt off over his head and threw it to the floor. He kicked off his shoes, shimmied out of his tight jeans and underpants, and peeled off his socks. Louis felt his mouth water at the sight of Harry’s hard cock. “Want to get my mouth on you, baby,” he murmured.

Harry quirked one eyebrow. “Well, we’ll see if you earn that, Lou.” At the words, Louis felt himself get even harder. Jesus. It was gonna be one of those nights.

First Harry pulled some supplies out of his bag, and set them on the bedside table. Then he grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom, setting them aside as well. Then, he carefully pulled several of the scarves off of the bedframe and laid them out next to him. Only then did he turn to Louis, tugging his jeans and pants off, leaving him sprawled, naked, and hard on the bed next to him. Their eyes locked as Harry reached over and picked up one of the gauzy, sheer lengths. He wrapped it twice around Louis’s wrist, carefully tied it, and then attached the other end to the bed frame, pulling Louis’s arm up and over his head. The sheer fabric felt soft against his skin as Harry quickly secured his other arm. He pulled experimentally against the bonds, feeling his heart rate start to accelerate.

“Comfortable?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Louis answered. He felt Harry’s large hand skate down his calf and pick up his leg and couldn’t help shivering a bit. Was Harry going to...Jesus. He felt the fabric wrap his ankle, and then Harry was tugging him down the bed so that his arms, while not uncomfortable, were stretched above him, as Harry carefully secured first one leg, then the other, to the frame, leaving Louis stretched out, legs wide and open. He was held firmly and securely, but couldn’t move all that much. He inhaled deeply, feeling that amazing tinge of anxiety, just enough to spark his arousal even higher.

He trusted Harry, absolutely, and knew that all he had to do was say “Red,” and Harry would have him untied in an instant. Knowing he held the control was what allowed him, finally, to hand it over to Harry.

Their eyes met, and Louis flushed at the almost predatory look on Harry’s face. “Green,” he whispered, “I’m green, Haz.”

Harry looked overwhelmed for a moment, shutting his eyes briefly against the sight of Louis splayed out on the bed for him, pressing a hand against his own bulge as if the sight put him closer to the edge than he wanted to be. Then he leaned down and pressed a sweet, almost chaste kiss to Louis’s mouth. “I love you, Louis.”

Louis just smiled. “I know, baby.”

They looked at each for another moment, and then Harry leaned in slowly. “Jesus, the things I want to do to you. Could do anything I wanted, couldn’t i?”

Louis nodded, his heart pounding.

“And you’d just let me, wouldn’t you, darling. All tied up nice and tight for me. And you’d love it, too. Jesus, you’re so beautiful, baby. So beautiful for  me.”

Louis gasped, already overwhelmed, “Yes, Harry. Anything.”

Harry began kissing his way across Louis’s neck, alternating between gentle kisses and sharp nips. Louis closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensation of Harry’s hot mouth on his skin. His hips were already starting to move, his body already aching for anything that Harry wanted to give him.

Harry’s mouth moved from his neck to his collarbones, and then carefully down his body. As he licked and sucked his way across Louis’s abs, he muttered, “God I love your body, Lou, I know it’s shallow of me, but jesus christ.” He slid one hand down Louis’s side and around and under to grasp firmly at the generous curve of Louis’s ass, who moaned long and low in response.

Louis heard himself starting to babble, “It’s all for you, Harry. All of it, yours.”

Harry worked his way all the way down to Louis’s toes, carefully avoiding his hard and straining cock. Louis pulled against the bounds in frustration, “C’mon Harry, jesus!”

“Ahh ahh ahh,” Harry pulled off with an chastising look. “Oh no, baby, that’s not how this is gonna work tonight. I’m gonna do what I want, when I want, and you’re just gonna take it.”

Louis’s eyes widened in excitement laced with just a hint of fear. Harry shifted from where he was lying and settled himself carefully between Louis’s legs. He began kissing his way gently up Louis’s right leg, paying particular attention to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. By the time he had finished with the other side, Louis was already shaking, shocked at how close to the edge he already was.

Then Harry leaned down, and licked a firm line from his hole to the base of his balls and Louis shouted. “FUCK, Harry!”

At that, Harry smiled. “That sounds like a perfect plan, Louis.” He bent back down, and began rimming Louis in earnest, licking and sucking the tender skin, thrusting and working his tongue into Louis’s tight hole as Louis pulled against the restraints holding him still, moaning incoherently from the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing.

Harry grabbed the lube and slicked up a couple of fingers. Louis wondered vaguely where this was all going, and then Harry carefully began pressing his finger against Louis’s hole, and he stopped thinking altogether. Harry bent down and licked the edge of his hole as he slowly pressed deeper into Louis. It didn’t take long for Louis to relax against the intrusion, and soon he was trying to thrust back onto Harry’s long finger. A second finger soon joined the first, and Louis took a deep breath through the burn, but was too distracted by the movement of Harry’s tongue, and the overwhelming sensations within him to pay much attention to it.

And then, Harry crooked his fingers just so, and Louis was arching off the bed, shouting Harry’s name as his orgasm hit him, come striping up his chest, a few drops even hit his chin. “JESUS JESUS JESUS” he chanted as Harry stroked him through it, finally collapsing back onto the bed.

Harry pulled his fingers out, and wiped them on the towel. He and Louis just stared at each other, Louis panting as he came down from his high.

“What,” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “What are you going to do now?”

“Exactly what you suggested earlier, baby. We’re gonna fuck Harry.” Louis’s eyes widened as Harry continued. “You can give me another, can’t you, baby? Get all nice and hard for me again, let me ride you, use you so I can get off too?”

Louis nodded uncertainly. After all, he wasn’t quite as young as he used to be. But...if that’s what Harry wanted, by god he would do his best to give it to him.

“Did you want to untie me?”

“Oh no. I’ve got you right where I want you.” Harry’s expression changed to concern, “Unless, fuck, Lou, are your arms okay? Is it too tight?”

“No, baby, never better,” Louis reassured him, knowing the slight ache he was feeling would be well worth the sensation of Harry riding him, strong and hard.  “How’s this gonna work, then?”

“Well,” Harry said, leaning back on his haunches and slicking up his fingers again, “I’m gonna get myself ready,” his hand traced down his own body, and disappeared between his legs, “and you,” he gasped as his finger entered his hole, “ are gonna watch.”

Louis let his head tilt back with a groan. “Fuck, Styles, you’re going to be the fucking death of me.”

Harry gave Louis an unexpectedly sweet smile, particularly given the positions they were both in at that moment. “Oh no, darling, can’t have that. I rather like you alive. And remember,” his voice got firmer, “You need to watch.”

Harry leaned back on one elbow, spreading his legs shamelessly and Louis stared in fascination at the sight of Harry’s long finger breaching his own body. “Jesus,” he breathed, his hands opening and closing involuntarily as he ached to be able to reach out and touch, “Look at you, baby, you’re so gorgeous.”

Harry’s eyes closed as he added a second and then third finger, the two men moaning almost in unison as his fingers moved in and out, Harry grinding down on his own hand. Louis glanced down, amazed to see his own cock beginning to stand to attention, half-hard again without even being touched.

After a moment, Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis shuddered in anticipation at the sound. Harry leaned over and carefully sucked Louis’s half-hard cock into his mouth, sucking and laving until he worked Louis to full hardness. Then, grabbing the lube, he slicked Louis up, and moved into position.

“You don’t want a condom? Gonna get messy.” Louis commented, secretly thrilled that it looked like he’d be going in bare.

“Nah, I wanna feel everything, every movement, every fucking drop you put in me, babe.” Harry answered. “Besides, aren’t there like 5 other guest rooms in this Inn? No one’s gonna have to sleep in the wet spot.”

Louis let out an involuntary bark of laughter that turned to a hiss as Harry slowly, carefully, almost reverently, sank down onto his cock.  When Louis was fully sheathed within him, he paused for a moment. Louis groaned, overwhelmed at the tight, wet, hot sensation surrounding him, and pulled uselessly against the sheer scarves binding him to the bed for a moment.

And then Harry began to move. In that moment, Louis knew he would look back on this as one of the most intensely erotic experiences of his life. Harry, bathed in the glow of the setting sun, moving above him like a dancer, his body strong and sure as he lifted and sank down again, over and over. Because of how he was tied, Louis could only roll his hips a bit, unable to thrust up into Harry the way his body was screaming to do. Harry sank down and moved against him and when Louis pushed up, he threw his head back, moaning loudly, “That’s it, oh fuck, Louis, like that, please.” So Louis canted his hips up over and over, hitting Harry’s prostate again and again. Harry leaned over, bracing himself, his arms caging Louis’s body as he ground down, chasing his own orgasm, and jesus christ, if watching Harry Styles use his body to get himself off wasn’t one of the hottest fucking things that Louis had ever seen, he’d eat his hat.

Louis could tell by Harry’s breathing that he was close, and knew just how to get his boy all the way there. “Fuck Harry, look at you darling, you’re so gorgeous, just using my cock to get yourself off, so beautiful baby, that’s it, just use me, I’m yours, Harry, always. Only yours.” And with his words, Harry’s body seized up and he came and came and came, his orgasm adding to the sticky mess on Louis’s body. The sight, sound and feel of his boy getting off tipped Louis over the edge as well, and he came with a shout, pulsing into the wet heat of Harry’s body that was still clamping around him.

The silence of the room, now shrouded in shadow with the sun sinking below the horizon, was broken only by the sound of their panting breaths, as both men struggled to come back to earth.

“Holy shit,” Harry breathed. He sat up slowly, and then leaned down and kissed Louis. “That was...fuck, Louis, that was amazing.” Harry reached up and carefully detached the scarves from the wooden bed frame, and Louis hissed as his shoulders protested the prolonged stretching they’d received. Louis shrugged off Harry’s mumble of concern, and sat up to untie his legs, as Harry got a warm damp washcloth and wiped them both down.

Suddenly exhausted, Louis pulled Harry into the bed, under the covers next to him, and curled around Harry’s warm solid body. Harry snuggled back into him, and pulled his arm up to press kisses along his forearm. “Love you, Louis, always.”

“You too, baby. Sleep now.”

As Louis felt himself drift off, mind calm, body sated, he listened to Harry’s breathing, and gave thanks, as he did every night, for the generous universe that brought them together. His love, his boy, his Harry.


End file.
